magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Marius's Will
To my dear friends and family, if you are reading this then you are aware of my passing. With this, I have failed in a mission I have charged myself with. Even if I died a failure, I will pass down my belongings to help build a better future. I don't know what it would be like, but there will always be a need for heroes, and in these dark times, this is their calling. To Henwas Qir, My dear friend Henwas,I've never really knew much about you, from a first glance I thought of you as a tight-assed snob who doesn't have the decency to even say "Good job". But from what time has shown me, you are a really decent man.To you, I offer you what I know of the past. Technology, architecture, science, the history of the time and before, maps to far lands and a monthly supply of Mythreal for the coming war. Build a better future, Henwas. I place my deepest trust in you. Do not fail me. To Eltanin Timedes, First, I would like to say I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you. The destruction of your homeland, the deaths of your people and the loss of Euriphides. If not for my arrogance, this whole war would not have started in the first place. I hope you can forgive me for all I have done. To you, I give you whatever you need to survive. Take as much supplies as you need, runes, food, water...Take as much as you like for you are free now. You can leave freely. Though I cannot force you, I would like to advise that my death will make Tharkus a more dangerous place to be. Stay safe, friend. To my youngest son, Arturius Marius Castus and the eldest, Saetonius Marius Varus, Arthur, I know that mommy will probably tell you I have gone on vacation or too busy working because you're only 9 years old but you will learn the truth one day when you grow older. I give you the throne of Tharkus, I know you're probably too young to be Archon but it's the only option I have left to keep the sanity from breaking within the city. Do not worry, I have a few trusted friends that will take good care of you. Varus, my eldest son. To you, I give you that horse you've always wanted. He's a fine beast, from a new breed of horses, strong and powerful. He will make a great steed once you become a knight! Please protect your brother and stay by his side at all times. To Portia Qir, Or should I say "School Girl". You've been a really swell friend, Portia. I thank you for watching over my energetic daughter, Erainya. There are so many things that you have helped me with that I do not know where to begin with! oh wait, I did! Anyway, to you, my dear friend...I give you a box of blues (they have nice gold trimmings!) Okay, that one was a joke but you're still getting them. All in seriousness, I offer you a beautiful golden brooch I had and Zofia's knife. I noticed how close you two were, so I am entrusting this weapon to you. May the fates watch over your family. To Gautier Qir, My friend, I don't know what I should give you. You're really the kind of person who doesn't actually need anything, but still, there's always something I could give. To you, old friend, I give you the first edition of Magia Caedo. It's a book I wrote of our heroic exploits! Not completely accurate, but I had to do it. Artistic license, you see. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And last of all, I give you this modified commu (thanks to Titus for handing me one) it reads magical signatures, telling you what's safe and what isn't and its intensity. Take care, friend. To my two beautiful daughters, Erainya, my first daughter, my first heresy. Please, do not cry, I know this will be tough for you to accept but please try. I know I've never been the father you have always wanted me to be, maybe it's because of my strict nature. Elysia, my youngest daughter. You're the strong one, please comfort your weeping sister (Chocolate works great!) Well, I don't have much I could give. So I want the two of you to share, To the both of you, I give you my spiritual guidance and beliefs and last of all, The Godsword. To Vanash Calvera and Botyr Ilkson, I used to think that the warriors of this age were soft and weak, friends. Oh how you two proved me wrong. I am grateful for all the memories we shared together whether it is the good or bad. I am also grateful for your previous services to me. We made a great team. Vanash, I have always admired your archery skills, I guess it's only natural for an elf. And Botyr, You have always been faithful to your comrades, always there when needed. To the two of you, I offer you a few rings I have had prepared. These will deflect magic spells away from you, use them wisely, they only have three charges. Finally, I give you two vials of Mythreal and a bottle of three-ages old wine each. Strength and honor, comrades.